1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas dryer such as might be used to remove liquids that are entrained in a compressed gas system. It might find particular application in the removal of water from a compressed air system.
2. Present State of the Art
Systems commonly used for removing adsorbable fluids from compressed gas systems use an adsorbent for the fluid in a vertically arranged chamber through which the gas is passed upwardly under pressure. Such fluids might be present in the gas system in the gas phase, for example as a vapor (which can often be easily condensed) or as a liquid, for example in droplets as in the form of an aerosol. Frequently, two such chambers are arranged in parallel. While one of the chambers is in use, the other can be recharged for use by passing a purge gas stream through it to remove adsorbed liquid.
In some applications, a dryer might be mounted in a space which is too small for the chamber to be mounted vertically. It might then be mounted at an angle to the horizontal or, more commonly, substantially horizontally. When mounted horizontally, a conventional dryer designed for use when arranged vertically can function satisfactorily initially. However, any liquid that drains into the chamber from the adsorbent cannot escape from the chamber via the outlet for the purge gas when, as is customarily the case, the purge gas outlet is mounted towards the center the end wall of the chamber (which would be the base if the dryer were mounted vertically). Instead, liquid can tend to collect in a low point of the chamber. Failure to remove the liquid will reduce the effectiveness of the adsorbent when next used.